


"Missed You Too"

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Regretful Harry Potter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Kiss Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter has regrets.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"Missed You Too"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr kiss meme drabble, based on the prompt _'I've missed you'_ kiss.

“I shouldn’t have left like I did,” Harry murmured. “I shouldn’t have taken that job with MACUSA. The moment I was Flooing away I knew I’d made an awful mistake.” Harry paused. His eyes flickered over Draco. “That was when I _knew_. Knew that I loved you.”

Harry took Draco’s mug from him. He placed on the table with a soft click. 

“May I?” Harry asked. 

Draco nodded his assent.

Harry’s kiss was full of need and desperation. Draco melted into it. He hadn’t known how much he’d craved this. 

“Missed you too,” Draco whispered, when they eventually pulled apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
